Freeing the Soul
by Rambles
Summary: Norrington is sent on a mission to find his lost sister and has to find help in some places hes not wanted, and even with a certain Captain Jack Sparrow along the way, and hes in for some surprises. Its not as bad as the summary sounds, please read
1. Calm waters

~Disclaimer: Everything and everyone from the movie belongs to Disney, I only wish I owned them.  
  
It was a clear summer night in Port Royal yet even in the darkness people could be found retreating back to their homes for the night. Norrington was among the people out in the streets this night; he walked silently keeping his pace slow while he was deep in thought. Earlier this afternoon he had attended the wedding of Will and Elizabeth Turner, and was now leaving a celebration for the couple held at the governor's house. His thoughts went back to Elizabeth, he never thought he would be watching her wedding instead of being in it as it was to be a few months ago, "Ah yes but that was before she found true love" he thought out loud as his eyes fell on the docks. The waters were calm tonight, a little to calm for his liking. Norrington quickened his pace and soon arrived at his house. When he entered he found Janett, one of the maids, still moving about in the kitchen. He started to take off his coat and hat when he heard a voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Sir, would you like anything to eat?" Janett asked as she took his coat and hat and hung them in the closet.  
  
"No I think I'll just retire for the night" Janett nodded and headed back into the kitchen to finish her work for the night, while Norrington made his way towards his bedroom. Before settling down for the night he took another long look towards the dock through his windows. His thoughts then again returned to the wedding, he was happy for Will and Elizabeth, but he was unhappy with his own actions. He just wished he could have been right for Elizabeth but in the end he could not take her away from someone she loved. He sighed and shook his head not wanting to remain in his sorrows; he would find someone soon enough. He was brought back to reality when he heard knocking at the door.  
  
"Enter" he called out as he kept his eyes cast out the window.  
  
"Sir, this just arrived for you" he turned to see Janett holding an envelope.  
  
He reached out to take it from her and she left the room leaving him to his own business. He turned the envelope over in his hands, confusion apparent on his face. Why would something be delivered this late at night? Norrington walked over to his desk and lit a lamp. He slowly opened up a letter and began reading.  
  
Commodore Norrington,  
I know this is a sudden notice but I'm afraid you are needed here in Port Reyes. I fear to bring you the news that I am not well, I haven't been for some time but I think it is time you returned here just once more. Please try your best to make this, for I have some things I wish to tell you, but I'm not sure how much longer I will be able to.  
  
-Charles Norrington  
  
Norrington looked up from the letter; his father was not well yet he claimed he had not been for some time. 'How long had he been ill? And what did he have to tell him?' Norrington's mind raced with a million or so questions, as he found himself for about the third time today, getting lost in his thoughts.  
  
Norrington was the only son of Charles Norrington, and they had not been as close as a normal father and son should have been. Charles was a member of the Royal Navy; his rank now is also a Commodore. But when Norrington was a little boy, his father was not yet a Commodore and not yet satisfied with his rank. Therefore his father spent his time working hard to move up while gaining a name for himself. But his efforts to succeed also gave way to failure; his family was becoming distant from him. His wife would see him less and less and Norrington grew year by year without much of his father's impact.  
  
But things took a turn for the worst when Jade Norrington, Charles' wife, passed away during the birth of their daughter Samantha. Shortly after this incident, Charles came back to the family and let his duties to the Navy lessen for a time, in hopes of restoring the family. But Charles found that being close to his family was too much for him, as it reminded him too much of his wife. Ten years after the death of his mother, Norrington was sent off to become part of the royal navy now that he was 16. Samantha however stayed in the care of the maids.  
  
Norrington hadn't heard from his father much since then, except for the one letter about 4 years back saying that his sister had gone missing, she was around 16 at the time. His face saddened was he thought about his sister, he had aided his father in the search to find her, but it was to no avail. She was presumed lost to the sea after months of searching the open seas.  
  
~~  
  
Norrington awoke to find himself still seated at his desk. He sighed as he remembered the events of last night, but shook the thoughts from his head as he made his way downstairs. He decided he would have breakfast before setting out to find a ship that would take him to Port Reyes.  
  
Around noontime Norrington found himself on one of the Navy's ships sailing off to speak with his father. Lieutenant Gillette approached Norrington's side.  
  
"We shall reach port in four days, if the wind holds"  
  
"Very well Lieutenant, see that everything is in order, I'll be in my cabin" Norrington said while Gillette nodded and turned to give orders to the crew.  
  
~~ 4 days later~~  
  
Norrington stood at the helm watching the port grow closer to him. He was still trying to plan what to say to his father for he never had much to say to him. But now he feared his time to speak with his father was decreasing faster than he thought. It was growing darker as the ship docked and Norrington relieved his crew. Turing back to face Gillette he gave a long sigh then placed his hat on his head.  
  
"Commodore, you sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow to visit?" he asked noticing the slight hesitation in Commodore Norrington's departure down the plank.  
  
"I'll be back by tomorrow evening, Gillette, until then do as you wish" Norrington stated ignoring Lieutenant Gillette's question.  
  
~Authors note~ Sorry there isn't much going on in this chapter but the next one has more I'm just waiting to see what you people think about this before posting the next part so please review if you like it and want me to continue!!! 


	2. Meeting an old friend

~Disclaimer: Don't own anyone from the movie, Disney does. Anyone else I guess is mine. ~Authors note, please review if you like this story! Hopefully this chapter has more excitement than the first let me know what you think~  
  
He headed into the gradually emptying streets, turning here and there without even stopping to think. He would never forget his home even if the memories weren't as pleasant as he hoped. He soon found himself at the gate to his house; he signed one last time and made his way up to the door. When he reached out to knock he paused, maybe he should wait until a better time to see his father, but then again his father told him to come when he could and that happened to be now. He then knocked and waited for the maid to answer.  
  
"Good day sir, you must be the Master's son, please come in." Norrington entered a little unsure how she knew that he was in fact here for his father. The maid closed the door and turned her attention back to Norrington.  
  
"Can I get you anything Sir?"  
  
"No thank you, I was just."  
  
"Of course, Master Norrington is right this way" the maid led him up the stairs and towards a small room near the end of the hall. Norrington eyed the rooms looking for anything familiar. He passed his old room and a small smile appeared on his face but soon dropped when he came upon his sister's room. The maid stopped and opened the door to his father's room. Norrington nodded his thanks to her and entered the room. The man sitting at the desk looked up the minute Norrington entered. The older man smiled and stood up from the desk; Norrington watched as his father steadied himself on the desk and went to grab a cane. Norrington stepped forward and helped his father onto his bed. Once his father was sitting on the bed, he then pulled up a chair and took a seat in front of the bed. Soon they both became increasingly aware of the silence around them. Norrington played with what to say to his father, not yet deciding what was best to say when the silence was broken.  
  
"I'm glad you came" Norrington had to lean in to hear what his father had said to him, then he nodded as he saw his father wanted to continue on.  
  
"I fear that my time has come and that I didn't get to be the father I had hoped to be." Norrington raised his head to meet his father's eyes, his look softened when he saw the pain that his eyes held.  
  
"Sir." Norrington attempted to ease some pain from his father, but in return a hand stopped him.  
  
"I know that since your mother passed away, I resorted to my duties as an officer not my duty as a father. I just hope you can forgive me for the past years." Charles Norrington paused before continuing, but a flash of pain went across his face as he leaned back in the bed. Norrington upon seeing the condition his father was in, helped him to lie down.  
  
"Son, if you can't forgive me, could you at least do me one favor."  
  
"Sir.father.of course I forgive you, it was your duties that kept you, I would have done the same, and well I have done the same in pursuing my own duties." Norrington saw a smile appear on his father's face when he said duties.  
  
"My son, a Commodore, there is nothing that would make me happier knowing how far you've come. But if you could get something to your sister for me" Norrington's face frowned in confusion.  
  
"On the desk is a letter I want you to give to her, I know she's alive son, I can feel it. Promise me you'll find her and keep her safe, she's out there somewhere." When Charles looked up at Norrington he saw even more uncertainty than was there before, "I just know she's still out there I promise you she is, she just waits to be found" Norrington nodded and watched as his father start coughing, with pain flashing across his face.  
  
Norrington handed his father a small glass of water that was on the nightstand. Charles gave Norrington a weak smile before taking a drink. As he handed the glass back, Charles closed his eyes and gave into the weakness that was coming over him. Norrington waited while his father slowly fell asleep before going over to the desk. In the middle of the desk was the envelope addressed to Samantha. Norrington picked it up and slowly left the room.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning Norrington was awaken from a faint crying. It took a minute to remember where he was and he then ran down the hall to the source of the crying. Inside his father's room he say the maid crying over his father. Norrington rushed to the bed and checked the pulse, but there was none. A single tear fell from him eyes as he bowed his head to his father. Not sure what else to do he went to fulfill what his father had requested. He had to find his sister, "Easier said then done" Norrington said to himself as he headed down to the docks.  
  
Once there he spotted Lieutenant Gillette heading towards him down the docks.  
  
"Good morning Commodore, I didn't expect to see you until this evening" Gillette said when he reached Norrington.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some business to attend to. I'm not sure how long I will be away. You are in command, and I shall see you back in Port Royal."  
  
"Are you sure about this sir, we could wait for you. I'm sure we are not needed back in Port Royal this soon." Gillette tried to reason with Norrington  
  
"That will not be necessary Lieutenant, good day" Norrington turned leaving Gillette to set sail back to Port Royal, while he tried to find some information on his sister.  
  
As he wandered away from the docks and into the streets he thought about where to look for Sam. Norrington suddenly looked up noticing he was in front of a shop. He saw the sign and instantly smiled. "I just hope old "Smitty" is still in business." Norrington said to himself as he walked into the blacksmith shop.  
  
Norrington stepped in and waited until his eyes adjusted, for it was a poorly lit room. He surveyed the room taking in any changes since he was last in here many years ago, but he found little. "Hello" He called hoping to see his old friend's face appear.  
  
"I'll be right there" he heard a voice call back. And almost as soon as the voice had answered, a person stepped out to met Norrington. When Norrington saw his old friend he sighed with relief, if anyone had information on Sam it would be him. "Smitty" as they called him, was in his 60's but still healthy as ever by the looks of him. He sold to pirates, navy men, royalty, and the poor, and he knew about everyone one of them too. He was a friend to everyone he came across, Norrington couldn't help but wonder if he did in fact have any enemies, but it was unlikely.  
  
"Smitty" Norrington said as the old man smiled.  
  
"Well if it ain't little master Norrington. How are you lad?" Smitty said walking up to greet him.  
  
"I've been better" Norrington replied.  
  
"Ah yes I'm sorry 'bout your father, he was a good Commodore. But look at yourself, Commodore is it?"  
  
Norrington couldn't help but laugh, "Yes Commodore it is."  
  
"Now what is it that brought you here little Commodore, I know your not in need of a sword" Smitty said while nodding to the sword hanging at Norrington's side.  
  
"You got me there, Smitty, I have come to ask for you help"  
  
"You are looking for your sister, aren't you lad" Norrington was taken aback on how Smitty knew this already, but shook it off.  
  
"Yes, do you have any idea of how I can find her?"  
  
Smitty walked towards the back of the room and pulled two chairs up to a table, he then motioned for Norrington to sit. When they were both sitting he started talking,  
  
"Aye, I might have something useful, but it depends on how you use what I share, lad." Norrington nodded and Smitty continued.  
  
"Sam came in here around 4 years ago back when she was 16, back when she first disappeared." Norrington opened his mouth to ask why he had said the first time but soon closed it.  
  
"Yes she has come back here since then but not many knew. Now where was I, she came in looking for a new sword, a longer one she had said, and so I made her one. She had told me her name was now Samantha Jade, and to let no one know she was in here. I nodded and let her be on her way. I almost forgot 'bout the whole meeting 'till she came back in here when she was 18" Smitty took a breathe and collected his thoughts before continuing with the story.  
  
"She was in the market for another sword, this time she wanted engraving on the sword, I made her a beautiful sword that week. She came in here a few times to check on her sword and she told me 'bout her adventures. She went off with some Rumrunners when she was 14, and the other details I'm afraid I can not say just yet. But what I can tell ye is the name of a man you want to find. Andres Cruz, he was one of the rumrunners, you shall find him here in a tavern I would suspect."  
  
Norrington rose from the chair, "Thank you Smitty, how can I repay you?"  
  
Smitty shook his head, "No need lad, just come back and tell me what you heard from Andres and I shall set you straight once more I'm sure of that"  
  
Norrington nodded and left the Blacksmith Shop in search of an Andres Cruz.  
  
~Authors note. Hope you liked it, please review~ 


	3. Andres Cruz

Disclaimer: don't own anything from the movie...  
  
~Authors note, thanks to my first two reviewers! Elfwine: I would just have her take her mother's name as her first name but I had to start out with her changing it a few times, you'll see in this chapter and later ones. Sunfish: thanks, glad you like it~  
  
~*~~*~  
  
As Norrington went in search of the local taverns, his thoughts went back to what Smitty had said. "Her name was now Samantha Jade"  
  
"Samantha Jade...Jade" Norrington said as he thought back to when he was a little boy.  
  
~~ Flashback  
  
"When I grow up I'm gonna change my name to Samantha Jade" an 8 year old Sam said while running around the docks of Port Reyes.  
  
"And why would you do that, and don't say gonna it's not proper." Sam stuck out her tongue at her older brother.  
  
"I don't wanna be proper." She said but then became serious " I want moms name to live on with me since I killed her" she said with tears filling up her eyes.  
  
"Sam don't think such things, you did not kill her." He looked down at his sister and pulled her into a hug.  
  
~~ End of flashback  
  
Norrington smiled as he thought of his sister taking on his mother's name. He then found himself outside a tavern called Seaside View. Norrington entered the tavern hoping to find Andres. Inside there were a few tables and a bar near the rear but since it was early, very few people occupied the tables. Norrington made his way towards the bar, and approached the man working behind the bar, he guessed he was the owner.  
  
"Um excuse me," Norrington said as the man turned to face him. "Do you know where I could find a man named Andres Cruz?"  
  
The man nodded but waited to answer Norrington, he looked like he was thinking it over whether or not to tell him about Andres.  
  
"Any reason your looking for him," he asked taking in the coat Norrington was wearing, not sure what the Navy man was up to.  
  
"I need to speak with him, no harm intended." The owner nodded.  
  
"He is usually coming in around this time, give him a few more minutes and he'll be here."  
  
"Thank you" Norrington took a seat at the bar and declined anything to drink from the man.  
  
He sat there watching as more people slowly started to trickle in. After waiting about 20 minutes a man in his late 30's came walking towards the bar. His clothes looked weathered from the seawater and sun, and although he looked like a pirate or sailor would, he seemed to have no weapon on him.  
  
'Either this man has no enemies or he is that good of a fighter people stay clear.' Norrington thought, and just as he was about to continue to watch the other people he heard the name Andres. Norrington brought his attention to the owner who was now talking to the man that Norrington was just watching. The man was now next to him ordering some rum. Norrington cleared his throat and decided it was now or never.  
  
"Are you Andres Cruz?" he asked trying not to sound to much like a Commodore, even if he looked like one.  
  
"Depends on who wants to know" came a not too friendly reply.  
  
"I was looking to find a Samantha...Jade, I was told to come to you" Norrington said trying hard not to upset this man.  
  
"And who would have told you?" the man asked now turning his head to get a good look at Norrington.  
  
"Smitty, the towns blacksmith told me" Norrington replied.  
  
The mans expression softened a bit, "Well then come join me for a drink, and I'll see what I can do for you, since you seem to be one of Smitty's friends" Andres answered before grabbing another bottle of rum and walking towards an empty table. Norrington followed and sat down across from Andres.  
  
"Well then why is it that you want to find Sam." Andres pushed a bottle of rum towards him but he shook his head. Andres shrugged it off and took it back for himself.  
  
"I have something to give her" Andres' eyebrows raised in curiosity.  
  
"Well if you have something for her I would help you but I'm afraid I haven't seen her these days. But if you are to go looking for her not many know her as Sam anymore, most just call her Jade." Norrington nodded and started to rise from the table.  
  
"But perhaps I can help you out, if you can do something for me in return" Norrington sat back down and nodded for him to continue.  
  
"There is a fellow who would know of her more recent whereabouts. He owns a tavern in Tortuga, and if you were to go there I might need a lift." Andres said while finishing off his rum. Norrington took a moment to think about it before slowly nodding, knowing he didn't have any other options as of yet.  
  
"I'll give you passage to Tortuga, if you would help me get there and help with the finding of the man." Norrington said while waiting for Andres to think it over.  
  
"Aye," Andres said as he shook Norrington's hand.  
  
"I'll be at the docks in about an hour, we can leave as soon as you wish" Norrington nodded, "We can leave as soon as your there." And with that he got up and headed off to talk with Smitty.  
  
~~ Norrington walked into the Blacksmith shop to find Smitty working on a sword. As he walked down to met him Smitty looked up.  
  
"Ah little Commodore, I suspect you found Andres." Smitty said as he put down the sword he was working on.  
  
"Yes, I'll be taking him to Tortuga. He knows someone there who might be able to help." Smitty smiled at this, "Well I hope you're not plannin' to show up there in those clothes", Smitty said as he laughed at the thought of a Commodore showing up in Tortuga.  
  
"I suppose you're right" he said looking down at his uniform.  
  
"Here I might have somethin' that will fit ye" Smitty motioned for him to follow. Smitty headed into a small backroom, and rummaged around through some old clothes he had in there. He picked out a tan colored shirt and brown pants and handed them to Norrington. Smitty left the room and Norrington changed out of his clothes. But made sure to put the letter in his new clothes.  
  
"You can leave those in the room, I'm sure you'll be back for them sometime." Smitty asked as he saw Norrington come out holding his old clothes in his hands. Norrington put them back in the room and Smitty walked back to the sword he was previously working on.  
  
"And what 'bout a crew and a ship?" Smitty asked as he looked over his work for any flaws.  
  
"Well..."Norrington realized he hadn't even thought about that yet.  
  
Smitty laughed softly, "I figured this much, I rounded up a few of my friends and your old ones, they are all happy to be on the sea again. They shouldn't give you any problems. And my old ship the Exporter is at the docks. But I want it returned ye hear, and maybe pay a visit to the owner when ye come back."  
  
Norrington smiled at his old friend. "I'll be sure to bring it back to you in one piece, and pay a visit as well, besides I'll be needing my old clothes."  
  
"You're too kind little Commodore. But remember never act like a Commodore to anyone you met, you must act like a sailor, or even a pirate. When ye ask for Sam, say you have a message for her, no more, no less. Understood, no more no less."  
  
Norrington nodded at Smitty's sudden seriousness, taking in what he said even if he didn't fully understand it. But he trusted Smitty, he had been around all types of people and he would believe whatever Smitty told him. Norrington thanked Smitty and let him get back to his sword. Norrington headed towards the docks to find his ship and crew. Although Norrington had figured his father's funeral would be soon, he couldn't stay for it. He wasn't too sure that he could get help again from someone he just met if he waited for the funeral. Once at the docks Norrington took a moment of silence for his dad and then continued towards the crew lined up in front of Andres.  
  
"I'm guessing this is you crew." Andres said as he saw Norrington approach.  
  
"So it would seem." Norrington responded, as he looked over the crew, then gazed at the ship behind them, the Exporter. It was a fairly good size ship, not as large as the Interceptor or the Dauntless but big none the less. Norrington smiled despite himself as his thoughts were on him being a captain of his own ship and not under high commands from the Navy.  
  
Norrington brought his attention back to the crew in front of him. He nodded his approval and told them he was there Captain and that for now Andres was the first mate. He walked up the gangplank and Andres followed in suit.  
  
Once all of the crew was aboard and Norrington checked the ship for supplies and condition, he started with orders.  
  
"Set sail for Tortuga, Andres", at the mention of Tortuga the crews spirits seemed to pick up as they hurried to make the Exporter ready to sail.  
  
Norrington waited until they were in open water before retreating to his quarters. He figured he should be at the helm or even overseeing the voyage. But he didn't know the way to Tortuga himself and there wasn't much he could do yet. So instead he settled down for a short rest while he had some time.  
  
~A/N: let me know what you think. Reviews help me write more!~ 


	4. Tortuga

Authors note: Please review if you like it! If I don't get more reviews I might trash this story, so let me know. Sorry if this chapter is short, I just wanted to get it out.  
  
~~  
  
Norrington approached his sister as she was gazing out towards the open sea. "Sam, it's time for dinner." He said trying to get his sister inside by the time their father arrived home. But it was no use she just continued to face the sea. "Come on Sam, we don't want to upset father."  
  
Sam turned around her eyes suddenly became hard and angry, "Why must he always be away from us? Doesn't he love us?" she asked staring back into her brothers eyes.  
  
Norrington dropped his head not knowing what to say to his sister. "Sam he is a navy officer, it is his duty"  
  
Sam's eyes narrowed, "I hate the navy I don't even see why we need them here anyway"  
  
"Because Sam if we didn't then the whole Spanish main would be over run with pirates and thieves."  
  
"Well that would be much more exciting than it is now." And with that Sam ran off towards home, while Norrington turned his attention to the sea she was watching so carefully moments before. He turned and followed his sister up the path leading home, hoping he wasn't going to upset his father for being late.  
  
~-~  
  
Norrington opened his eyes trying to remember where he was, then it came back, and he was heading to Tortuga in search of his sister. He sat up in bed and shook off the dream he just had about his sister and tried to focus on what was at hand. Norrington left the cabin and made his way toward the helm, hoping to find out how much longer until they reached Tortuga.  
  
As he neared the helm he was met by Andres' smile, "Well it's nice of you to join us Sir."  
  
"Yes well, how far away are we from Tortuga?"  
  
Andres turned his head towards the horizon and smiled, "About 30 minutes, you might want to prepare yourself," Andres said while trying to hide his laughter as he saw Norrington's face  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
"Well you look like you've never been to Tortuga before, am I right?" Norrington nodded slowly. "Well then you're in for a surprise"  
  
Norrington nodded and watched as Andres stepped back motioning for Norrington to steer. Norrington gripped the wheel firmly as he tried to brace himself for Tortuga and the stories he's heard of it. Soon enough Tortuga came into view along the horizon and the Exporter was shown into port.  
  
Norrington soon heard Andres release the crew and made his way towards him.  
  
"So you're just letting them go?" Norrington questioned.  
  
"Aye they'll be back by morning, now lets go find who we came for shall we?" Norrington nodded and followed Andres off the ship and into the streets.  
  
Norrington watched the commotion on the streets with wary eyes; this was not what he was suspecting. The streets were lined with women calling out to the men, or men chasing the women. Taverns were everywhere and the noise coming from them made it seem like it wasn't night at all.  
  
Andres led Norrington into a tavern set off a ways from the docks. Andres glanced back and nodded towards the back of the tavern. Norrington followed his nod to see a man drinking rum at the far table. Andres slowed his pace as he approached the table. The man sitting at the table glanced at them before focusing his attention back on his rum.  
  
"Can I help you?" the man asked without looking at them.  
  
Norrington looked at Andres who gave him a look to talk to the man. Norrington stepped forward coming up next to the table.  
  
"I'm looking for someone named Jade." Norrington waited as the man continued to drink his rum before turning to look at him. The man had various scars running across his face and Norrington stepped back as he was a little unsure of this man. The man eyed him and Andres before speaking.  
  
"And why would you be wanting to find Jade?"  
  
Norrington mind raced back to what Smitty had told him, "When ye ask for Sam, say you have a message for her, no more, no less. Understood, no more no less."  
  
"I have a message for her." Norrington hoped this would work for he didn't want to tell this man any more about his business here.  
  
"Well I haven't seen her around here since Mad Wiggins was killed." The mad shook his head and chuckled. "That Wiggins could never keep himself out of trouble and it finally took its toll."  
  
Norrington's face dropped a little when he realized the man couldn't help him.  
  
"But I did hear she was heading off towards New Providence in the Bahamas. She left with Butch." That was all the man said and he soon stood up and left the tavern. Norrington and Andres sat down at the table. Andres ordered rum for them, insisting that rum would ease Norrington's mind.  
  
"Who is this Butch she left with?" Norrington asked Andres hoping to understand where is sister was and with who.  
  
"Butch was a rumrunner with us back when Sam joined the crew. But since the rumrunners are no longer operating we all went our separate ways, I stayed in Tortuga for a while and Butch, Sam and some others returned to the sea."  
  
"Well I thank you for your help, but I think I'll head back to the ship now and set sail as soon as the crew arrives." Norrington stood and started to make his way out of the tavern when Andres called to him.  
  
"Norrington, good luck and remember people aren't as nice as I was" Norrington turned towards him and smiled. As Norrington walked back to the Exporter, he had wished that Andres would come with him to find Sam but it was up to him now and he just hoped he could succeed. 


	5. Riddles

Disclaimer: don't own anyone from the movie

A/N: thanks to my three reviewers lolp, elfwine, and sunfish

---

I rowed the boat towards the outline of a small island, only looking back up to swear at the ship in the distance. "Bloody hell, ye will pay for this." I shouted into the distance before picking the oars back up and continued rowing. I sighed as my rowboat hit land and I climbed out. I dragged the boat up onto the sand in case I needed it again. I then forced myself to turn away from the sea and focus inward across the beach. In the distance I could make out the shapes of buildings, "at least I wasn't on a deserted island this time." I thought to myself as I headed off towards the buildings.

Once I had made it in town I headed for the docks, I scanned the ships seeing if I recognized any of them or if any were fit to be commandeered.

"Just my luck" I said as I started to turn away, but something caught my eye and I squinted into the distance. Farther down the beach I saw a bigger ship docked, I smiled. "The Black Pearl." I laughed and went off in search of a tavern where I could find the Captain Jack Sparrow.

---

Norrington woke up early and made his way onto the deck hoping to find all his crew back onboard. The morning sun momentarily blinded him, causing him to shield the sun with his hand. As he scanned the deck Norrington was surprised to see the crew moving about and a few more coming up the gangplank.

"Sir, are we to weigh anchor?

Norrington paused making sure he was really going to go through with it, then nodded to the sailor. "Set course for New Providence"

The sailor nodded and hurried to relay the message to the others. Norrington sighed and headed back towards his cabin. Once inside he unfolded his maps and tried to figure out where to go.

"Sam where are you?" he rested his head in his hands trying to calm his nerves and thoughts.

"Maybe I should take up drinking" anger and despair finding its way into his voice.

He turned his attention back to the map and plotted out the course to New Providence, it wasn't that far from Tortuga but he had a feeling nothing would turn up there. But there wasn't anywhere else to look at the moment so he continued with this course. He picked himself up and made his way onto the deck to oversee anything that needed it, he wanted to keep his mind off of his sister for a time being.

A week had passed and Norrington was about to leave New Providence with no information to lead him anywhere. But before he could move from his seat in the tavern someone walked in, a pirate by the looks, and one Norrington hadn't questioned yet. Norrington eyed him as the man made his way to a table not to far off. While Norrington sat and debated what to do next he overheard someone talking to the man and the name struck him hard. Someone had just called that man "Butch". Soon the man named Butch was alone at his table again.

"Well it's now or never," Norrington said as he walked towards the man.

"You know where I can find Jade?" Norrington asked quite frankly, he had some drinks in his system and by now he was tired of being nice he just wanted to find his sister.

The man at the table lifted his eyes off his rum and looked coldly at Norrington. "And why would ye be wantin' to know where a Jade is?"

"I'm looking for her" he stated not moving his eyes from the cold ones glaring back. If the eyes could get any colder they did, and Norrington was starting to think twice about his asking the man.

Before Norrington could react the man had moved from the table and had a sword placed on his neck.

"If ye knew Jade then ye wouldn't be askin' where she is mate, so I'm goin' to have to decline tellin' ye where she is"

Norrington would have agreed to this but the rum seemed to take over his actions, and he grabbed his sword and unsheathedit holding it up to the man. The man laughed at his attempts and soon the two where in a fight. First with fist to fist contact which soon led them to use their swords. But it didn't take long for the tavern to erupt into several little fights. Norrington somehow was pushed out of his fight and decided to leave the tavern before he did something rash.

__

"What is in your head?" He mentally scolded himself for jumping into that mess. _"Well I guess that's why I was supposed to only say I needed to find Jade to give her a message, I'm lucky I didn't get killed in there"_

The next morning Norrington found himself walking back through the village instead of setting sail like he was going to do yesterday. Something was drawing him back to the village but he couldn't put his finger on it. As he walked he kept a sharp eye out for anyone that might want to fight him again. But to his luck no one bothered him, until he came upon a stand selling fruit. When he passed the old lady behind it he thought he heard his name but when he glanced behind him he saw nothing. He shrugged it off and continued on his way until he heard it again. Frowning he turned to see the old woman from the stand. She came closer to him and glanced around herself before speaking.

"I know who you are searching for James, but ye will not find her here. Go towards Tortuga and fly with a Sparrow to find ye gold." And with that she was gone.

Norrington stood there for awhile before walking back to the docks. When he was back on the deck of the Exporter he figured his best bet was to listen to the old lady, although he wasn't to sure what she meant, and set sail for Tortuga.

---

After some searching I finally came upon the tavern that I hoped Captain Jack Sparrow would be in. I entered slowly shooting warning glares at the men around me and I made my way through the crowd to a table in the back. I smiled as I saw the Jack drinking his rum and while there were no whores around him at the time I figured it was my chance to talk to him.

"Well if it ain't Captain Jack Sparrow." I watched as he turned his head in my direction, but since I was in the shadows he had a hard time figuring out who I was.

"Yes well that depends on who's lookin'" I stepped into his view and a smile crept on to his face.

"Jade, luv, have ye come to be me company?" I sighed and he laughed and continued drinking.

"Jack I've come to ask ya a favor" I paused waiting to see if he was listening, he nodded and I continued, "I was hopin' that I could get I ride back to Tortuga."

"Well luv it just so happens that I haven't been to Tortuga in awhile. What happened to ye ship, Captain" he asked questioningly

"You of all people should know that a Captain doesn't need a ship. But mines back in Tortuga, I hope." He nodded not needing to know any more than that. He slammed down his mug and turned to face me. His beads made noises as he came face to face with me. "To Tortuga." He said sticking out his hand. I laughed and stuck out my hand to shake his. "Tortuga."

By the next morning I was setting sail with the Black Pearl and her crew. I smiled happy to be on my way back to my ship, if they were there, but you can't always trust pirates. I sighed, trying not to think about that, and went off to see if they needed help with any duties before we reached Tortuga in a few days.

A/N sorry it's short but I wanted it to end there, and sorry if the changing of views is confusing it will come together but let me know if something is confusing. Please review if you're reading this story


	6. Captain meets Commodore

A/N thanks to Darko for reviewing, and now that I have a whole 4 reviews I guess ill keep going, but pleaseeee review if you like it I would love to see more than 4 reviews. Here's the next chapter, which is longer and I hope you enjoy it.

---

Within the day we arrived on the shores of Tortuga. I smiled as I took in the sights around me, not only did this place make men feel welcome but it let a pirate feel that way too, even if she was a girl. Although sometimes it could be a little too much when you had drunken guys leaning on you as if you were a whore, but it was like home to me.

As Jack sent his crew off to do as they pleased I turned to scan the docks for my ship, _Sea Hawk_. I soon saw it docked at the far end. Before I could run off to it I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see Jack standing behind me, "Can I help ye Jack?" he smiled showing his gold teeth.

"Well if ye insist I won't stop ye" I shook my head and laughed, "Yes well I should be gettin' back to me ship bein' a captain and all."

"Why so fast luv, ye just got to Tortuga, stay and enjoy the company"

"It was good to see ye again Captain Jack Sparrow, and I'm afraid this will not be the last time ill be runnin' into ye" Jack nodded and turned away as I made my way towards my ship, my home. I smiled as I walked up the gangplank, "All hands on deck" I yelled hoping to find my crew mostly here and not in some tavern. I frowned as only a handful came to the deck.

"Captain" I turned to see Lucas, my first mate standing next to me.

"Gather the crew we set sail in an hour." He nodded and went off with a few others into the busy streets. I headed to my cabin to look over my maps. I knew Rackham was around here somewhere all I needed to do was find him.

After I had mapped out my course I went on deck to make see how many of my crew had made it back. Surprisingly they were all back.

"Sorry to cut the fun short but we have work to do, make ready the sails." I said to the crew while I took the wheel and headed off towards the horizon.

---

Norrington found himself further away from Tortuga than he had expected. If the wind stayed with them he could be there in a day or two and he was already two days away from the last port he was at. He turned the wheel over to his first mate and left the helm in the direction of his cabin. He had spent a lot of time in the cabin thinking about his sister, and although no one had said she was dead, he was beginning to fear the worst.

Norrington shook his head not wanting to think about anything happening to her but deep down he felt something was different. As he glanced at the map once more he thought back to the old women.

"I know who you are searching for James, but ye will not find her here. Go towards Tortuga and fly with a Sparrow to find ye gold."

The words still echoed through his mind as he thought about them. "Well it seems I might need Sparrows help on this one. Though I'm afraid I wouldn't know how to ask him." he sighed again, associating with Jack Sparrow was not something he wanted to do again. Although he had let him go back in Port Royal he wasn't planning on doing it again.

"The sooner I reach Tortuga the better." He laid down and drifted off into a restless sleep.

Two days later Norrington was relived when he set foot on Tortuga, even if the place was overrun with pirates. He gave the crew the night off and he was now on his way to find Andres.

After checking numerous taverns, he finally found Andres in one of them. Norrington sighed and went to sit next to him.

"Back so soon are we?" Andres said not taking his eyes off his rum.

"Well someone said I should find Jack Sparrow," Norrington paused not knowing what to say next.

"Well what ye doin' here, go get 'im"

"I don't know where to look," He finally said, not liking that he would actually have to find Jack.

Andres looked up from his drink; "There's only one place he'll be, if he wishes to be found." Andres stood up and motioned for Norrington to follow. He hurried to catch up with Andres as he weaved through the crowded streets towards a tavern called the Faithful Bride. Norrington raised a brow and followed Andres inside. Norrington glanced from table to table looking for Jack and found him sitting with another man near the back of the tavern. As the two approached the table Jack and the other man looked up at them. Norrington stayed back as Andres stepped up to talk to Jack first, and he soon realized the other man was Mr. Gibbs, the old sailor on the _Dauntless_.

"Well if it ain't a rumrunner, I could have used ye mate awhile ago" Jack laughed as he thought of the time he was stranded with Elizabeth on that island of his.

"Well if we weren't all shut down I would have come to save ye" Andres laughed and took a seat with the two. Norrington sighed and moved closer which Jack saw and choked on his rum.

"That's very interesting. So ye wish to turn pirate do ye Commodore?" Jack smiled as Norrington nervously glanced around him.

"It appears I am in need of your assistance." Norrington said ignoring Jack's question.

Jack raised his brow and smiled. "Someone told me that you knew where I could find Jade"

"And I would tell ye that why?"

"I have a message for her." Jack seemed to study him for awhile before answering.

"Well ye just missed her mate" Norrington's face dropped, "What kind of message are ye bringin' her?"

Norrington met Jack's eyes, "That is not your business Sparrow"

"Captain, do ye always have to forget that part?" Jack sighed, "Well I can see that ye what to find her since ye are sailin' with pirates and rumrunners or so I've heard"

Norrington nodded gravely, "I'm havin' a thought here, ye tell me why ye want to find her and maybe I'll be headin' that way."

"Why can't you tell me where to find her and I'll find her myself?"

"Cause if she sees ye, or even if she doesn't she'll kill ye."

Norrington went off in thought when Jack spoke the words, _kill ye. "Would she kill me even when she recognized me, it's been so long. I don't know why she left in the first place." _"Why?" he asked when he came back to reality

"Not many um…people like havin' ships follow them. And if she sees the _Pearl _she should stop" Norrington looked at him skeptically, "_Should_ _stop_, you don't sound that sure, _Captain_"

"Well she's a difficult person to predict. Now do we have an accord?" Jack stuck out his hand waiting for Norrington to shake it. He hesitated, "Agreed"

Jack smiled and Norrington was about to speak when he glanced around the table at the other two. Jack caught this and sighed, "Gibbs, make sure the _Pearl _is safe, savvy?"

"Aye Cap't" with that Gibbs left the table while Andres moved over to the bar to get more rum.

"So this message it isn't bout her bein' hung now is it" Norrington shook his head confused. Jack frowned, "Do ye know anythin' bout Jade, or ye just like to deliver messages. Did they relieve ye from Commodore?"

"No they didn't. The message is from her father, his dying wish was that she got it."

"Ah I see, so ye knew her father is that it. Cause that wont get ye close enough to throw or yell the message over."

"Well I know her too, we go back you could say, but I haven't seen her in many years, I thought she was dead." Norrington looked up to see Jack thinking as he played with one of the beads.

"Many do think that Cursed Jade is dead, but I'm having a hard time believing ye knew her."

"_Cursed_? You can't mean _the_ Cursed Jade, we've been lookin' for her for years, with know signs that she existed."

"Oh she's real alright, ye didn't even know ye was after the Cursed Jade? Ye sure the message is for her?" Norrington slowly shook her head, "If her name was Samantha Jade at one point, then yes"

"Samantha Jade, now there is a name I haven't heard in years." Jack smiled and laughed softly.

"How'd you know that name, I thought only a few of the rumrunners knew it."

"They do and I happened to be picked up by those certain rumrunners when I was marooned, and all thanks to Jade." Jack smiled again, "Ye sure ye want to go after her?"

"I have to" Jack nodded again while finishing off his rum, "Why not have her family deliver it?"

"I am" Norrington spoke softly, then cringed as he realized what he said. Jack's jaw dropped and he turned towards Norrington, "Ye mean to tell me you're related?"

"Yes she's my sister"

"Well that changes things then mate, good luck with her." Jack got up from his table and started to walk away when he felt a hand on his arm

"I thought we had an accord, I tell you and you take me to her" Jack shrugged, "Fine what if I gave you a pass through Port Royal so you can visit Will and Elizabeth?" Jack was silent as he thought, "Savvy" he said sticking out his hand for a second time.

Norrington smiled and shook with him. "We leave by morning, I trust ye know which one it is" Norrington nodded as Jack left the tavern for the night. Norrignton went over to Andres to see if he would look after Smitty's ship while he went with Jack, _"I hope you know what you're getting into" _he thought to himself as he went to tell his crew they could wait here.


	7. The delivery

A/N Thanks to Sherie for reviewing to all my chapters, and now I have reached 10 reviews, which I thought, would never happen, let alone my reviews passing my number of chapters, thanks to all my reviewers, I hope you're still reading! Well anyways here's the next chapter which I think is longer than my last so I hope you enjoy, and please R&R.

---

Norrington found himself standing a few feet away from the docks, contemplating whether or not he should actually sail with Captain Jack Sparrow. He wasn't sure he wanted to come upon his sister, Jade, the Cursed Jade by himself anymore. He had heard the stories of her just as much as he had about Sparrow, but Sparrow wasn't all bad, or so he had been told by Elizabeth. Jade was said to be a fearsome leader, who could sack a port without being noticed, she got away from the neighboring port a few years back, but not even the navy could find a trace of her. She was indeed a wanted pirate, but how could he have let this happen to _his _sister.

Norrington looked back at the dock in front of him. Letting out a frustrated sigh he made his way to the _Black Pearl. _AS he neared the gangplank Jack called out to him.

"Ahoy there Commodore, or should I say _pirate_, it seems sea water does run through ye veins, but I think ye got the worse end of the bargain." Jack laughed as Norrington glanced around him to see if anyone had heard Commodore. "Why am I so scared of people hearing that word?" he thought as he realized he wasn't sure why. He shrugged it off and met Jack on the deck of the _Pearl_.

"Well welcome aboard, ye'll be stayin' with the crew, and well I just hope we reach Jade soon." Norrington nodded and Jack went off to, well Norrington wasn't too sure where he was going.

"Bad luck to have the Navy aboard Cap't" Norrington heard Gibbs address Jack as he passed him. Jack shook his head at him and continued on.

Gibbs approached Norrington, "Mr. Gibbs, good to see you got yourself a respectable job, and wouldn't you yourself be bad luck since you were once a sailor in the navy?" Gibbs thought a moment before opening his mouth to answer but quickly shut it. Norrington walked away and went to find Jack so he could maybe find out more about his sister. He found Jack at the helm shouting orders for them to make way. As Norrington waited he glanced around he ship. The pirates were all moving about getting the ship ready to leave. The crew looked to be a little different than what he excepted of a pirate crew from the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Not only were there men from different ages and stature but there was also a female on board. But somehow all managed to finish their tasks and they were soon in the open water sailing away from Tortuga.

"Anamaria, take the wheel"

"Aye Captain," she came up next to him and gladly took the wheel in her hands.

"What can I help ye with Norrington?" he asked when he saw Norrington standing near him.

"I wanted to know more about my sister, and where do you plan on finding her?"

"Yes well why don't ye ask her 'bout her when ye find her. And lets just say I know what she's after and it won't be long for the _Pearl_ to catch up." Norrington nodded knowing that was all he would get from Jack and decided to go find some food, not being able to remember when he last had food.

By nighttime Norrington found himself in the crew's quarters and wasn't that comfortable with it. He looked around and saw Gibbs talking to some of the crew. He shook his head as Gibbs mentioned something about bad luck and continued on his way to his bed.

"Gibbs, " Norrington said as the man walked by, causing Gibbs to turn towards him with a questioning look.

"Aye"

"Why is Cursed Jade called Jade?" Gibbs face went into a smile, "Well I'll tell ye" Norrington smiled as Gibbs moved next to him taking a seat on a barrel.

"Ye see back when she was 12 she lived on the rumrunners ship, she was part of their crew, and I can't deny it she was as good as any man. But one night they sailed off into a storm, well that morning after they fought out the storm for hours, 3 of the crew was missing, all said to have washed overboard. They all blamed it on Jade saying it was bad luck to have a woman on board and they didn't know why they took her on. Every month it seemed they would lose another crew member and it got around that she was cursed, and now that's what she goes by, Cursed Jade."

"And you believe that story?" Came a reply from Anamaria.

"That's how it happened," Gibbs said as he moved toward Anamaria. Norrington laughed softly before climbing into his bed. He wondered how much of what Gibbs had said was true, joined rumrunners at 12, well since it wasn't until she was 16 he knew the other things must be stretched a bit too. Norrington soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

---

The next morning Norrington went above deck to see where they were. He gazed across the ocean and saw nothing but the sea itself. He walked up to Jack, "How long will it take to find her?" Jack continued turning the wheel, his eyes never leaving the ocean, "Not long by nightfall or early morning at the latest."

"How can you be so sure, I don't see any ship in sight."

"We're gaining" was all that Jack said and Norrington decided to leave the Captain to the helm. Norrington leaned against the railing listening to the other crewmembers around him, there wasn't much else he could do except to wait, but that itself was killing him.

As the time passed slowly for him he soon found himself staring out across the bare ocean and towards the horizon. He had to admit he did love being on a ship, even if it had to be a pirate ship for now. But as he thought about his current situation he saw a small spot at the very end of the ocean or so it seemed. As he focused on it he noticed it was a ship, he just hoped it was the right one.

"I told ye we were gaining." Jack spoke into his ear and then left mumbling something about finding rum.

Norrington was surprised at how fast this ship was and how good of a captain Jack seemed to be. He remembered when he was in Port Royal not to long ago and he had called Jack, "the worst pirate" he had ever heard of.

"The sooner you find Jade the sooner you can get back to hunting down pirates, even if it's Jack" he thought to himself trying to keep his thoughts as they should be for a Commodore.

By nightfall they had closed the gap considerably between the two ships, but it seemed the _Pearl _was slowing down.

Norrington found Jack heading to his quarters, "Why are we slowing down we haven't reached them yet."

"I would rather speak with Jade in the morning than at night and since she just saw us and picked her speed up, we shall slow down giving us time to come along side tomorrow morning, savvy?" he asked before closing the door in his face.

Norrington huffed and made his way to the crews quarters to get some rest for tomorrow.

--- An hour earlier---

"Cap't there's a ship due south of us" I sighed for I knew it wasn't the ship I was looking for.

"Let me see," I said grabbing the telescope from the sailors hands. It was a ship all right, coming up behind us, that's interesting.

"Drop canvas, let's catch some wind." I looked closer at the ship as it continued to catch up; it was the _Black Pearl_, but even so I wasn't in the mood to talk to Jack. I went back to the helm and tried the best I could to keep the distance between us. 

---

Morning came a little too soon for Norrington as he realized he didn't know what to say or do when he saw his sister, if he saw her at all. He found Jack waiting for him on deck,

"Well we have run up our colors so she does know it's the _Pearl_ but she hasn't slowed down." He said when Norrington was in front of him.

"Well why don't you raise a white flag, maybe she'll talk then?" Norrington questioned as Jack thought, "That's not a bad idea, Gibbs, run up the white flag"

"Aye Cap't" As the white flag was raised higher in the mast Norrington cast a glance over at the other ship it didn't seem to be slowing down but it would take a little for that, he just hoped it would work.

---On the _Sea Hawk_---

"What is that fool doing now? He's calling a truce?" I thought out loud and soon slowed down my ship. When I saw the _Pearl _pull up alongside, I signaled to drop anchor as Jack did and I walked over to the railing, "What in the bloody hell are ye doin'?" I asked anger evident in my voice. Jack cringed, "Well luv I found something that might belong to ye," he said while pushing a man in front of him and quickly stepped aside. I stared at the man who was now directly across from me, he seemed familiar but I couldn't place it.

---_Black Pearl_---

Norrington inwardly groaned as he was now face to face with his sister, she didn't seem to recognize him and well he wasn't so sure he knew it was her. She was wearing pants and a lose fitting white shirt, she had a sash that carried her sword and looked to be a pistol also. He wasn't sure where else she has weapons hidden but he imagined she had a few more. Boots covered her feet, much like other pirates and he noticed she had a bandana that tied back her messy brown curls that hung down. She had pierced ears with two earrings on each side and her hands held multiple rings. Her face was Caribbean kissed, but the thing that bothered Norrington the most was the fact that her eyes blocked the world from seeing any feeling.

Those eyes are what brought him back to the problem at hand, trying to talk to his sister.

"And why would he belong to me?" She asked looking at Jack for the answer but receiving none

"Jade?" Norrington asked deciding to wait on saying her real name, for he didn't know how well that would go over.

"Do I know ye?" she asked leaning closer to the railing, after a minute she pulled back, "James?" although she recognized him she still showed no emotion. Norrington nodded and she turned away from the railing.

"What are ye doin' here? And with Jack?" she asked looking back at him.

"Well why don't ye two settle this on the _Sea Hawk_?" Jack put in before Norrington could answer. Jack handed Norrington a line and motioned for him to swing across. Norrington did so and landed in front of Jade. She raised an eyebrow at him before he spoke.

"I have a message for you, it's from father" he said the last part as more of a whisper. He put the letter in her hand and waited. But while she was opening it he heard Jack yelling from the _Pearl_ and turned his attention to him.

"Weigh Anchor ye scurvy dogs" Jade put the letter down and looked over to see Jack sailing away. "What he is doing?" Norrington asked her.

"Pirate" was the only response he received as she went back to the letter.

---Jade's pov---

I looked down at the letter in my hand, I wasn't sure if I wanted to read something from my father, but I decided to open it and see what brought my brother out here.

_Dear Samantha_,

_I know about the paths you have chosen; I would have done the same in your position. Seawater runs in your veins, but women cannot be navy, and I understand you followed your heart and soul to the sea, even thought it is something I am against. I am just sorry I couldn't be there with you to see you enjoying the freedom, and seeing you grow up. I'm sorry, please forgive me for not being a father to you, I'll see when our paths cross met again, stay safe until then.-Charles Norrington_

I looked up from the letter. That's what I needed to read? I sighed and put it in my pocket. I looked around and saw my crew waiting for my orders and now I faced my brother, "_Now what?"_ was the only question running through my mind when I saw him standing there.

A/N- sorry if the changing of pov's was confusing but they next chapter should mostly be in one, i hope. dont forget to review.


	8. Answers

A/N thanks to my reviewers, sorry this chapter is shorter than the last few but I just wanted to update so here it is, enjoy and review!

My eyes wandered across the deck, I nodded to Lucas and he went off to weigh anchor and set sail. The crew all moved back and went to find something to do which then left James and I together. I motioned for him to follow me as I went off to my cabin hoping to sort out my thoughts in there. Inside I sat down at my desk in the corner, like other captain's quarters mine was a fairly good size and held the desk and a queen size bed along with items I acquired on raids. James looked around my room and stood near window, looking quite uncomfortable. I laughed softly and then brought my attention back to him. "I'll drop ye off at the next port" He gave me a puzzled look.

"I came all the way out here looking for you for weeks and you drop me off at the next port?"

"Ye came all this way to give me a letter?"

"No I came all this way to fulfill a death wish, and I also came to find my sister who I thought was dead for 4 years." I nodded knowing my father was most likely dead.

"That's very touchin'," I said while pulling out a map from my drawer and studied it for a minute while ignoring my brother's question about my life.

Before James could question me again I secured the map in my drawer and headed for the helm. I could feel James following me as I approached the wheel but I chose to overlook it. My crew gave me the wheel without me asking and left to find something else to do, but as I focused on steering my ship I felt someone on my other side. Lucas came up on my right while James stood to my left, I sighed wanting to be alone but it didn't look as if that would happen.

"Cap't where to?" I heard Lucas ask me

"Would anyone else like to question me?" I yelled to the crew as I let go of the wheel, emphasizing my frustration. The crew looked up and quickly scattered off to their positions around the ship.

Lucas however stayed along with my brother, who probably didn't know where to go anyways.

"Same route?" Lucas asked keeping a calm voice

I nodded to him and he turned to leave. I pulled out a flask filled with rum and started drinking it.

"You shouldn't drink that," my brother said finally letting his presence known. I raised my eyebrows but continued to drink.

"There's a lot of things I shouldn't be doing but I do them anyways." I said when I took a break from drinking.

"Why did you run away." I took another long swig and turned towards my brother, "How did ye find me?" I asked hoping to keep the subject off of me for I didn't want to share my life with him or anyone.

"Why don't you answer my questions first?"

"Well ye be on my ship so ye will answer mine first." James gave me a defeated look and nodded, he told me the story of how he got here in what seemed to be a shorter version but I didn't mind, I was just surprised my brother, a Commodore would sail with rumrunners and pirates.

We stood in silence when he finished neither knowing what to say but soon he asked another question. "One man told me that he hadn't seen you since Mad Wiggins, who is he? And why couldn't he keep himself out of trouble." I laughed as my brother asked me, he probably wanted to clear up any thoughts he had on why Mad Wiggins had died and I disappeared.

"I killed him, he used to be a rumrunner but well I grew tired of him" I said shrugging it off as if it was nothing. James' face turned from astonishment to anger quite quickly and I couldn't help but smile and shake my head.

"Well I answered your question," he said waiting for me to tell him my story,  
"Later" was the only answer he got from me.

"Lucas" I yelled waiting for him to appear next to me, and he did so with ease, "Take James here to his quarters," Lucas nodded and led James away to his own quarters. I figured he wouldn't want to be staying with the crew and I didn't want them staying with him.

By the next day I grew tired of James asking me about my life and how I ended up here, I told him I would tell him at night, and now that the moon was rising I had hoped he forgot. But my luck wasn't on my side because I soon heard my name being called when I tried to sneak into my cabin.

"Just getting some rum." I said as I disappeared into my cabin, I sighed and grabbed a bottle, and made my way out of the cabin, grabbing another bottle just in case before I left.

I entered my brothers cabin without knocking since it was my ship, I found him sitting on his bed waiting for me. I frowned and offered him a bottle of rum, he shock his head.

"Your loss" I said while I leaned against the wall near the bed. I found my rum very interesting as I waited for him to ask away and it didn't take long.

"Sam... um Jade, why did you leave Port Reyes?" I raised a brow at his question; men can be so daft.

"Wasn't it obvious? I wasn't suited for that life, and land held me back I felt the sea callin' ta me. But I couldn't very well just be in the navy, not like I would want to, so I turned ta the sea, with anyone who would take me. It just happened to be rumrunners that I stowed away with, although if ye must know they are much more "civilized" than pirates, and they don't drink away their profits." I smiled and chuckled softly as I thought about a time I did drink away their profits, that was the first time I got hooked on rum, and got drunk.

"Couldn't you just become like a sailor or something legal?" I thought for a moment then shook my head.

"Well what does it matter now, does it?"

"I wish you would have told me or father"

"Cause that would have gone over well, father hated me and ye couldn't have stopped me since ye were off bein' navy and all. I wasn't happy with father and anywhere I went in our house reminded me of mother and how I killed her, I always think of what she would be doin' if she was alive. I just had to leave, its that simple."

"Jade you didn't kill mother, its not your fault, she would have wanted you to live and be happy not to think about her like this." I shrugged and finished off the rum before trying to open the next one. But my brother soon stopped me as he took the bottle away. "I think you have had enough rum" I looked at him as if he was crazy, "I had one bottle!"

"Yes and that's too much" I yelled and walked out of his cabin.

On deck I took the helm again and tried to figure out what to do with my brother and Rackham. I sighed as I thought of both of them, hopefully I would find Rackham soon and then I could deal with my brother and get back to my life at sea.


	9. Rackham

A/N wow sorry this took like a year to update…and literally, but I kinda forgot bout it and I wasn't getting a lot of reviews, but since I can see the hits now ill try again, so heres another chapter although its not as good as I had hoped

* * *

Later that night I found myself drinking away in my cabin, finally getting some time to myself. But as soon as I thought I was alone I heard a rather loud knock on my door. I groaned and turned to yell to them but I found James already standing in front of me. "Yes?" I asked growing tired of being questioned.

James sat down on a chair and faced me, "How is it that Jack knew where you were? And he said I had just missed you in Tortuga?"

"He had just given me passage to Tortuga so I could get to me ship."

"Why weren't you on you're ship?"

"Well that is a little more complicated and I'm still tryin to sort it out. But it seems after fightin the navy my crew decided to sail away while I was on the navy's ship, and I managed to escape and row off to the nearest port."

James nodded and was about to ask me another question when Lucas appeared in my door.

"Cap't there's a ship in view of port side, I think its Rackham's" I nodded and followed him on deck. Port side I saw the shape of a ship parallel to us. As I looked closer I nodded, "There's the _Mirage_, lets bring her around" I said to Lucas

"Aye sir" I watched as the _Sea Hawk_ was turned towards the _Mirage_, I smile crept on my face as I went to retrieve my extra sword. As I reached my cabin I ran into my brother, again as I was reaching for my sword.

"Where are we going?" he asked stepping in front of me.

I looked up at him and then out my window where I could see shape of the Mirage moving in. "Well right now after someone"

"Who?" I looked closely at him trying to figure out why he was asking this many questions.

"A John Rackham, if ya must know, now excuse me but I have business to attend to." He grabbed my arm to stop me, but I shrugged it off and walked out of my quarters. As I entered into the bright sun I shielded my eyes before checking on our progress with the _Mirage's_. I smiled as I noticed we were almost in range with the ship. About 10 minutes later we were along side the _Mirage_ and my crew where prepaid to fight, but they waited for my next move.

I glanced at the ship's deck next to me; I could see Rackham and his crew moving close to the edge. I stood my ground waiting for him to make the move to my own ship.

I smiled and he swung over with two other members and walked up to me with his sword drawn.

"Well if it isn't Cursed Jade, where's the captain" he asked looking around the deck

"I am the captain" I stepped forward towards him, holding my sword down on my side.

"Well my apologies _captain_" He raised his sword, pointing it at my throat. I picked up my own sword and quickly knocked his away from me, "Save it Rackham" He thought for a moment before motioning to his cabin on the _Mirage_, "Shall we?" He turned in an attempt to go back to his own ship.

But as he turned I put my cutlass to his neck, "No I don't believe we shall" he turned back to me, fire in his eyes as well as mine.

Before I knew it I was wrapped up in my own fight with Rackham and the two crews had found themselves in a similar situation. Ignoring the fighting around me I concentrated on blocking Rackham's moves.

He wasn't a skillful fighter but he had power with each blow, I had to fight hard to block his own sword but found it easy to circle around him and get my own sword in him. I smiled as I found blood on my blade, and a cut within his stomach.

He slowed down even more and as he raised his sword to cut me in half I met him half way knocking his sword to the side of him and giving myself a clear shot. I looked into his eyes and cut him deep in the chest with my sword. His face paled, "That's for Nathan" I spit out as I retracted my sword from his body.

As it fell to the deck I seethed my sword and grabbed a piece of paper out of Rackham's pocket. I looked at the scene around me and watched as Rackham's crew moved back to their own ship.

"Lucas, Rackham has a date with Davy Jones" I said walking back to my own cabin and Lucas dumped the bodies overboard.

Inside my quarters I pulled out the paper I had taken. Undoing it I laid it out on my desk. It was a map of the Caribbean, the location to a treasure Nathan and I had found, one Rackham was after all along.

I hung my head as I thought back to the many events in my past I wished I could change, tears threatened to fall but I shook them away as I heard a knock.

"What" I growled

I got no answer except the opening of my door; I turned to see my brother in the doorway. I rolled my eyes at him, "What is it now?"

He glanced at my desk and the newly acquired paper, "All that for a map?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well I'm a coldhearted pirate right, all I want is some treasure" he raised his eyebrow and I sighed, "So then is Nathan a piece of treasure" he asked

"Depends on you're definition of treasure" I said smiling, as I saw him frown.

"Who's Nathan?"

"Well don't ya just say what's on you're mind" it was my turn to frown as he smirked. This game was starting to frustrate me. "He was no one, now leave my quarters" I said raising my voice to him and pointing to the door like a child would.

He seemed to get the message though as I heard the door slam behind him. I sunk down on my bed as I grabbed a flask of rum. I needed to think on my own, without my brother trying to do it for me, or trying to bring up the past.


	10. Another journey

A/N once again I'm sorry this took so long to update I was busy with other stories and stuff and kinda forgot bout it. But I have some more ideas for where this is heading so hopefully no more writers block and I can update sooner.

Please review and let me know if its still good or not. Thankss

* * *

By nightfall I ventured out of my cabin, with the map in hand. As I approached the helm, I took the wheel in my hands, sighing in relief as I felt the wooden wheel between my hands. Something about the wood of a ship calmed my soul, knowing that all of the pieces that made it up belonged to me; I smiled as I turned the wheel heading Northwest, ready to follow the map.

Throughout the night I stayed at the wheel directing the Sea Hawk towards my new destination. As the sun rose over the ocean I gazed into the water, it was glistening with the new sunlight and I could feel the weather turning warmer already. I smiled but soon shook it away as I realized I wasn't alone. James stood next to me staring into the vast ocean as well.

"Where are we going now?" he asked placing his arms behind his back, with his body straight up. I eyed his posture much aware that he looked too military, and reminding me I needed to get rid of him soon.

"Well I was thinking bout dropping ye off at the nearest port, but since that's 3 days in the opposite direction, looks like I'm stuck with ye for awhile." He huffed at the sentence, "Well I'm sorry for the inconvenience" I turned my head to look at him and found him walking down the stairs to the deck.

"Well that solves that" I said before shifting the wheel once more. Before I suddenly jerked it back a few knots. The ship lurked to the side as I quickly brought her 90 degrees to the right. James looked up from the deck, "Now what Jade?"

"Tortuga is closer than I remember and since I need more rum for this journey and the men need some down time I figure now's a good time. No worries James you'll be free in two days time." He shook his head and continued on his way. I handed the wheel over to Lucas, telling him to make way for Tortuga. He smiled at the words as did the men on deck.

* * *

Within two days we arrived at Tortuga's port and I dismissed the men for a day as I called James into my quarters.

"I suppose ye have a ship or something here?"

"Andres was watching it for me here" I suddenly became interested in what he was saying as I heard the name Andres.

"Ye know Andres Cruz?" I asked softly, confusion evident in my voice.

"Yes I gave him passage to Tortuga and he helped me get to you."

"For a commodore ye sure do get around with ye enemies" he laughed at my statement, knowing this was weird for him as well as them.

"Well come on I have some business to attend to with Andres as well" I picked up some belongings and made my way into the streets of Tortuga with James on my heels.

I could tell he still wasn't comfortable walking the lively streets of Tortuga alone. I chuckled and entered the tavern where I knew Andres would be. Inside I glanced around the tables and bar, but I didn't find Andres. After talking with the owner I frowned hearing he left a week ago for Port Reyes.

I mumbled in anger as I passed by James, exiting the tavern towards the dock.

"What is it?" I heard him ask behind me, "it seems Andres decided to wait for ye in Port Reyes, with ye ship no less" Although my anger was still present, the look on James's face made me laugh. He was shocked that his ship was missing with someone he didn't know all that well. He still had a lot to learn about Pirates and Rumrunners.

"Tomorrow we make way for Port Reyes and then I can FINALLY get on my way" I said to James as I walked up the gang plank of the Sea Hawk. James opened his mouth to protest but closed it and went on his way toward his own cabin.

* * *

By midafternoon the next day we were casting off on our way towards my old home. I wouldn't have bothered to take James back but I needed a new sword, and to find Andres.

By the time we reached the port, James excitedly smiled as he saw the Exporter docked safely. "Lucas" I called across the deck. He slowly climbed the stairs to meet me at the helm. "I should only be gone for a short time, keep the men on board, savvy?'

"Aye Captain."

I motioned for James to follow me into town. Again I searched the one place I figured Andres would be. This time I smirked as I saw him sitting at the bar, with a girl hanging on to him.

I walked up behind him careful that he didn't hear me coming. "Well look at what the sea dragged in" I saw him turn to face me, a grin across his face. "Aye if it ain't the Cursed Jade, and the Commodore. What brings ye back here Jade?"

"I came to drop off some luggage, seems he misplaced his ship" I laughed and took a seat next to him at he bar. "I also came to find ye" My eyes, usually cold had a hint of sadness in them as I turned towards him. James feeling that this was a little more private took a seat at a table nearby.

"What is it Jade" Andres asked handing me some rum.

I sighed, "Its about Nathan. He was killed a month or so back, By Rackham once we found something of value. I met up with Rackham a week ago and sent him to Davey Jones." I added the last part showing revenge wasn't needed for Andres. I looked up at Andres and saw his head hung low.

"I'm sorry I haven't tried to find ye sooner, but he meant a lot to me too and I needed to stay on Rackham's trail."

"I understand Jade and I'm sorry I couldn't be there with ye when ye finished it but I'm glad someone was able to." I nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. As I finished up my rum.

After a few more rounds of rum I gathered up James and headed over to see an old friend.


	11. Leaving something behind

A/N: here's another chapter which I updated much faster than I thought I would, so I hope you enjoy it, any reviews to let me know how it is would be greatly welcomed!

Disclaimer: i dont own anyone from Pirates but i do own Jade, Smitty and anyone else not found in the moviee

* * *

As I walked down the streets of Port Reyes I found myself following my old paths and shortcuts. I smiled to myself as I realized how much I missed this place and old Smitty as well. I turned my head slightly to make sure James was still behind me, satisfied for once that he was obeying me I slowed down as I reached the blacksmith shop. I drew in a breath and pushed the door open, knowing it had been awhile since I had been to see Smitty,

The moment I entered the shop I was surrounded by hot humid air, and the smell of coals burning. Next to being on a ship, a blacksmith somehow comforted me as well but maybe it was because there were swords everywhere. As I inspected a near by sword I felt someone in front of me, "Well seems I need some glasses I think I'm seeing two Norrington's together and standing." I turned my head to see Smitty cleaning his glasses, "Well I guess my old eyes are telling the truth for once" he said as his glasses were secure on his nose again.

"Yeah well it doesn't mean I enjoy his company," I huffed while hugging him. James tilted his head to the side at my behavior, I never gave out father hugs or himself for that matter but to me Smitty was family.

"So I know that Jade here is in the market for a new sword but what bring you back here Commodore?"

James smiled back at his old friend, "I just thought id catch up before I rejoin my duties" Smitty nodded his approval before turning his attention me, "So Jade my dear, same as last time?"

I laughed at how well he could read people, "Yeah that will do." As soon as he had appeared he was gone into the back of the blacksmith to get to work. I took a seat in an empty chair.

"So James I take it ye be heading back to Port Royal?"

"Yes well I will not abandon my duties, even though you have"

I looked at him in shock, "I never had any duties to answer to, and I still don't which personally is much better than your formal orders."

"You may think you don't have duties but what is this map you are following, that seems to be a duty, or should I bring up Rackham again?" My shock slowly turned to confusion.

"What are ye getting at James?"

"Living this life isn't all freedom Jade and sooner or later you'll understand there's a price to pay for thinking it is."

"Are ye telling me ye be sending me to the gallows? Or just that I should leave this life behind" James opened his mouth to answer when I stopped him, "I'm not leaving this life James, Father even told me he didn't approve but knew I needed this freedom. And ye have been sailing with pirates and rumrunners for a short time so don't tell me its not free" I stood up and left the blacksmith shop, planning on returning for my new sword later.

* * *

Norrington sighed and fell into the same chair his sister had just left. As he rested his head in his hand he heard Smitty walking around.

"So Commodore what really brings you here?"

"I don't know what I should do about her, I know its wrong for her to be a pirate but I still don't want to find her and have to send her to the gallows"

"Ah I see, well I do remember you letting a certain Captain get away as well, wouldn't you agree sometimes aren't clear right and wrong?"

Norrington picked his head up and faced Smitty, "Yeah but I can't let that keep happening I'll lose my job, and everything I've worked for."

"Including your family" Norrington sighed knowing Smitty had a point, he got up and followed the path outside like Jade had done before.

* * *

I managed to keep away from my brother for the remainder of the afternoon and as the darkness set in upon the port I made my way back to see Smitty.

The door creaked loudly in the silence as I entered the shop, it was still light up by candles and I could see Smitty in the back room drinking.

"Jade, I don't suppose ye talked to ye brother?" I hung my head slightly knowing I should have at least talked to him again before I left.

"It won't make a difference, I'm still a pirate, and he's still a commodore. And I'm still leaving." I took the seat next to him as he passed me some of his rum.

"Ye might be leaving, and even if ye are both on opposite ends, he _is _ye family, let him in" I shook my head, "I've already let someone in and they are gone now, and I don't need family"

Knowing he couldn't win this conversation or the earlier one with James, Smitty handed the sword over to me. I smiled and gave the rum back to him, "Thanks Smitty, ill stop by next time I'm near by"

"Get out of here," he motioned with his hands and laughed as I left the shop.

* * *

Despite the advice I received from Smitty about talking to my brother before I left, I felt it was best to leave silently so he couldn't follow. I found everyone on board waiting to set off when I arrived at the docks.

As I took the helm I gave one last look behind me at Port Reyes before sailing off towards my treasure.

* * *

Norrington had given up finding Jade in the streets when night had fallen, but as he woke in the morning on his own ship, he found the Sea Hawk to be gone. For a moment he looked sad but then turned and proceeded to make arrangements for his own journey back to Port Royal.

A/N sorry theres isnt very much action or anything in this chapter but i promise more is to come, and more Jack as well...


	12. Isla de Fuego

**A/N sorry this took so long to update but I was finishing up another story first…please let me know if anyone is still reading this and what you think of it. Thanks..**

**-------**

**It had been about a week or so since I had cast off from Port Reyes and I was letting the wind guide me to the treasure that lay before me. But I couldn't help shake a feeling something was not right. **

**As I gazed onto the calm water, almost to calm, I quickly turned my head to the sky. "Damnit" I swore seeing the still sails above me, of course there would be no wind, why else would I be this close to the treasure and still being held back. **

**Growling in frustration I retired to my cabin to check the maps again. It didn't take long before Lucas appeared at my door. **

"**How far away are we?" I heard him ask. I once again played with the map laid out on the desk, "Id say about 2 days now, the island should be seen on the horizon shortly, if we get wind back."**

"**I'm having all the sails dropped to catch any wind there might be" **

"**Thank you Lucas" I said signaling for him to leave my cabin again. I waited along with the crew for half a days time for the wind to pick back up, enough to move _the Sea Hawk_ once more.**

**Like I had figured it was close to 2 days travel until I saw the island's outline growing larger as my smile grew as well. Finally the Isla De Fuego was mine to look upon. **

"**Land Ho! I heard from the crow's-nest. I rolled my eyes; the land had been in view for some time now. **

"**Yes thank you" I shouted up to the man. I once more looked upon the island before I made ready the ship to dock. The crew was ready faster than I expected, they were eager to go ashore and claim some treasure for themselves as well.**

**Lucas was once more at my side, "Here we are captain." **

"**At last, gents let us go ashore then, and find this treasure!" I yelled motioning for them to move forward. Walking through the dense forest I kept an eye open for any danger from within. I hadn't heard if this island was habited or not, and right now I didn't want to find out either way. The tall grass soon became shorter as it opened up to the mouth of a cave. **

**I could see light coming from inside the cave, and silently I moved forward into the small cave. Inside I was met with a fairly big chest; I lightly ran my hands across it, taking in the sight. I smiled and looked up seeing the crew now inside the cave as well. **

**I held my hands out as if showing off the chest; they all seemed to be speechless as I unlocked the chest with a key I had been hiding under my shirt. The gold and silver that filled the chest was everything I had been looking for for months. **

"**Alright lets get this back to the ship and count it" a few men stepped forward to carry the chest back through the forest. Something was still making me uneasy and I wanted to get back to my ship.**

**Once on board, Lucas and I went to tally up our booty, as I put the crew to work getting us back to Tortuga. **

**But about 10 miles off the shore of Isle De Fuego I heard what I had feared; "Ship Ho" I put the treasure to the side and left my cabin to check on this approaching ship. The man who spotted it handed me a spy glass and pointed to the right. **

**I didn't need the spy glass to know who was following us, I could tell that ship from miles away. Knowing they would catch up anyways, I left the speed the same and maybe they wouldn't find a reason to stop us. **

**It didn't take long before I saw the ship pulling up beside us, **

"**Well luv, it seems that you have something of mine" I heard from the side of the other ship. **

**I raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be _Captain _Jack Sparrow?" I leaned on the railing staring back at his figure.**

"**Why the treasure you just found on the Isla De Fuego."**

"**I'm sorry could you refresh my memory, why is that _your_ treasure, when I in fact had the map…and the key to the chest?"**

"**Well your not that only one that knew of this treasure love, I am Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy. And I do recall a certain captain who told you where to find this key"**

"**Aye but I never told you what the key went to, and you didn't ask, therefore it is mine" I started to turn away when I heard a thump behind me. Frowning I turned around to see Jack standing on the deck in front of me.**

**I turned back around and headed to my cabin with Jack in tow. **

"**I want a cut of the treasure." He finally said when we entered my cabin, "Since I did help you in this hunt in all."**

"**If I was to say yes to giving you a cut, I think I deserve a cut from the Isla de Muerte, since _I _did get you off that island with the rum runners, which then in turn helped you to get back to the island" Jack seemed to think this over in his head before he opened his mouth and pointed at me. I smiled and waited for the response, "Pirate"**

**I laughed at his statement knowing that I had convinced him the Isla de Fuego was my find. **

"**If that is all Sparrow, I'm in need of some new supplies, and for the record, Nathan was the one that got the key, so the treasure would be his" **

**Jack nodded at my statement before smiling, "Then I'll see you in Tortuga…it seems my rum is all gone and I'll be needing some more on the lonely sea." I shook my head as I followed him out of my cabin. **

**As I watched him board the _pearl_ my mind drifted to Nathan, He was the one who got the key, but he had lost his life in doing so. Right now I would have rather no treasure and key, if it meant I could have him back at my side. **

"**Get this ship back on track, we are needing to celebrate, and we don't have nearly enough rum on this ship!" I yelled as the crew sprang back into life, setting the course to Tortuga. **


End file.
